


Long Time Coming

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a long while coming. Their first kiss that is. And it felt…quite different than what he had been expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

Its been a long while coming. Their first kiss that is. And it felt…quite different than what he had been expecting.

 

For starters, he had to stand up on tiptoes to help Kon out with the height difference (‘ _damn my height!_ ’) which meant he had to support himself by bracing his hands against Kon (which was an exercise in awkwardness).

 

Kon’s lips had been really…dry. And chapped. His own limited experience in kissing (girls) had made him expect that Kon’s lips would be smooth and soft at the very least ( _‘even though they are a bit on the thin side…_ ’). He was lightly scolded himself for making the silly assumption that kissing a guy like Kon would be exactly like kissing a girls lips. There were bound to be differences.

 

But the _real_ surprise had been when Kon had pressed his thin lips against Tim’s with a firmer pressure ( _‘wow…’_ ). Tim had shivered slightly, hands tightening on Kon’s bicep before he let out a small pleased noise originating from his chest.

 

Next thing he knew, he was left with a limp half-Kryptonian in his arms as he tried -and failed - to keep his balance.”K-kon?!”

 

Taken completely by surprise, Tim stumbled back a few steps as Kon all but feel into him.

 

Unable to stay upright, Tim stumbled to his knees. He winced at the painful feeling of his knees hitting the ground suddenly and groaned. Kon apparently didn’t fall on his knees but was half draped over his torso, staying upright for the most part thanks to Tim’s arms.

 

“Are you alright?!”

 

Stunned blue eyes blinked up at him, wide in wonder and shock (and a truck load of mortification if that blush was anything to go by) as they looked up into Tim’s concerned face.

 

“Tim….I think….”

 

Tim tried to control the worry and anxiety that was flowing through him as he wondered what had suddenly made Kon seemingly lose all his motor functions. “What is it Kon? What happened? Are you hurt?”

 

The tips of Kon’s ears slowly turned dark red as he muttered, “I think I just got a case of the weak knees.”

 

Tim blinked in confusion, “Excuse me?”

 

Kon managed to shuffle up to his knees, hands moving to tightly clasp Tim’s wrists as he muttered down into the ground, “Please don’t make me say that again dude…It’s kinda embarrassing.”

 

Tim still couldn’t quite wrap his head around it, “Did you…” His expression was  incredulous as he asked, “Because we kissed?!”

 

Kon grimaced, tightly closing his eyes as his blush spread down his neck.

 

 _‘Well…’_

 _  
_

Tim looked down at their hands. Fingers tightly holding into each other.

 

 _‘This was truly unexpected._ ’

 

“Would you say something Tim?” Kon half pleaded, “Please?”

 

There was only one option here.

 

Tim straightened up, leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss against Kon’s pursed lips.

 

Kon’s eyes flew up, not expecting the soft contact.

 

It was Tim’s turn to blush as he shyly looked away, not really sure of what he should say. Kon seemed to understand this. He let out a small huff of laughter before squeezing Tim’s wrists and pulled him into a hug.

 

Tim was only too happy to comply.


End file.
